Hunts That Should Have Been
by The Lady Anto
Summary: In the various worlds of SWTOR, there are various NPCs that were over looked in the romance department. Here's a place for all the flirts and romances that should have been there. F!BHxVarious. Rated T for now, though likely to go up as it progresses. Series of one shots. Current: F!BHxNokril


**First up! An NPC from Hutta I always though could have been expanded on. Nokril, the Imperial Officer in the quest 'To boom or not to boom'. I'm compiling a small list of NPCs that should have had flirts and or romances and am going to write little oneshots for them too here! So, if you feel like it, go ahead and suggest some NPCs and I'll get on it! They'd be paired with my BH though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all SWTOR. I only own Leondora.**

* * *

Now, Leondora didn't find herself easily startled. Not by a longshot. But when the holo on the wall lit to life as she strapped a bomb to the tank of eels, well, she was. The brunette cocked a brow at the looker of a man who stared at her through the image, "Well, aren't you just adorable?" The olive-skinned woman teased, placing her hands on her hips. The man was obvious displeased with her flirtatious reaction.

"And just what do you think you're doing, huh? Did that rat Getzo hire you? I should have known better than to trust him to lose gracefully." He huffed, shaking his head firmly, "Look, let's cut a deal." The man suggested, finally looking back up at her.

"My loyalty doesn't come cheap, hun. I'm listening though. But make it quick, I have a Hutt to see about a head in a sack."

"You know what the spice is for? And that the eels are for schmoozing for?" The bounty hunter could only shake her head, "Medicine. Pain medications for Imperial troops, who are putting their lives on the line. You just going to let them die?" The mystery man asked, anger seeping into the deceptively calm words.

Though she killed for money, Leondora did have a sense of honor. Letting good men die for greed didn't sit very well with her, "Not a chance. Tell anyone I've gone soft though, and I'll gut you."

The man's blue eyes rolled, "Charming thing, aren't you? How are we going to deal with that womp rat though? If he set one hunter on me, he's bound to send another. Meet me in the Cantina in Nem'ro's palace and we'll have a little chat with Getzo." The woman agreed and finished up her business in the house, making sure to dump the pulse bomb into the sewer grate. Then, off she went into the dirty, smog choked swamps of Nal Hutta. She hated this place, she really did. Soft, wet soil tried to pull her into the mud, her feet sinking in a few inches with every step. The sounds of blaster fire, factories, and sobs were a constant sound in her ear. Honestly, it almost made her yearn for the sandy homeworld she'd abandoned. _At least it was dry there_, she thought bitterly, _I didn't have to clean slime off myself every ten seconds_. Slowly, ever so slowly, her trek through the chemically altered swamp was over and she was on her way into the cantina, in a mood foul enough to curl the hair on a Bantha. Sharp, steely blue eyes narrowed in on the antsy Getzo, who noticed her in seconds.

"Uh, hey! Back already? Did ya plant it? I planted a tracker and somethings blockin' the signal."

The tanned woman narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You planted a tracker on me?" For both their sakes, the Imperial Intelligence man made his way over, a smug look on his face, "Oh, you hear that? She sounds mad."

"No... No! That ain't fair. You double crossed me!"

"Run along, Getzo. Before my partner here loses her temper. Just look at her, she's seething." The Imperial smirked, urging the nervous coward to run for his life. Leondora slid a hand to her blaster, stroking the trigger gently, a wicked look shining in her eyes.

"Beat it, trash." That was all that was needed and the Spicehead bolted for the door, like a fire was lit under his ass, "That's one way to end a negotiagtion. So, partner huh?" Her nose wrinkled in amusement at the man, "Don't think I caught your name, Handsome." She hinted, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly.

"Nokril. Here by Imperial Intelligence to the spice for pain relievers for our troops. But you knew that already, didn't you? Now, I think it's only fair you give me your name, hunter." The fair man hummed, curiosity churning in his being.

"Now, now. That would be telling, officer. Buy me a drink first and we'll see what happens, yeah?" Noncommitmental and suggestive, as she always was. Slowly, she sashayed to a nearby table and perched herself in a seat, eyes beckoning him over. Good looking, smart men were rare these days. Even rarer on backwater pissholes like Hutta. Just as she thought, Nokril followed after her like a Mandalorian on a manhunt.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"You just said my favorite words, sweetheart."

* * *

It could have been the expensive Corellian wine, or it could have been the lame Hutt joke he'd told, but Leondora found herself laughing in unison with older man, "Maker, no! Stop that, you awful man! Haha!" She covered her mouth, trying to reign in the giggles, "I have to look Nem'ro in the eyes, you know? How can I, now that you told me that? Hutt hermaphrodites? Seriously? I so don't want to see a Hutts junk. Not even for sick curiosity." Again came the wrinkling of her nose, a habit of hers.

"That's cute. The... The nose thing. You're too pretty to be a bounty hunter, you know that?" Nokril mused aloud, the wine effecting him just as much as it did Leondora, "What are you here on Hutta for? And dealing with a dirty Hutt like Nem'ro?"

"Much as I'd like to tell you, I can't. Girl's gotta keep her secrets, right? Just be lookin' for my name someday soon. 'Cause it's gonna be strewn across the stars." The words slurred together slightly, the alcohol finally effecting her to a noticable degree, "Well, that or it'll be a disaster they'll tell young bounty hunters for years. 'Don't end up like her! No!'."

Nokril laughed gently at her, subtlely moving closer to the Tatooine native, "Mysterious, beautiful, and deadly. Everything people thought the Imperial Intelligence would be and were disappointed. They all thought life would be exotic and fun. Fuckin' wasn't. Luckily for me, I found the one woman they all thought they'd meet." Though the phrase was jumbled and poorly thought out, it was enough for the hunter to grin at him, holding back another laugh.

"Sounds like you're trying to try something. Want to be a little more... Courageous?" She purred, leaning closer to him, lips brushing his earlobe, "Huh?" The man took the bait and turned his face quickly, to claim the woman's shaded lips in a fiece, but slightly drunken kiss. Leondora was more than a little pleased, to say the least. Her fingers traveled up his chest, around his neck, and buried themselves in the brown locks at the base of his neck. By then, his trained fingers had reached her slim waist and nearly tugged her from her seat and into his lap. The feeling of closeness was wonderful and she knew this would be going somewhere- Until her Holo went off, the beeping undeniable. The woman groaned unhappily, "... Goddammit." Regretfully, she parted from Nokril, "Hold on just a sec." The holo was answered and Mako's face popped up.

"We've got an audiance with Nem'ro in twenty minutes. Get back to the cantina! And- Oh... Uh, oops. Didn't mean to interrupt." The younger woman had the decency to at least look mildly sorry.

"It's fine, Mako. Nem'ro and getting that hunt token comes first. I'll... Take care of this." She hung up the holo and looked to Norkril, "Raincheck. Something has come up." She pulled away from him, kissed his cheek, and winked playfully, "Catch ya 'round, darlin'." And with that, the hunter walked from her almost quarry.

In the end, he never did catch her name.


End file.
